onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Effilée
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer |age = 47 |birth = December 10th |jva = Aiko Hibi }} Charlotte Effilée is the fifth daughter and ninth child of the Charlotte Family, the youngest quadruplet sister of Mondée, Amande, and Hachée, and a snakeneck-human hybrid. She is also an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Effilée is a tall, thin, woman who, like all snakenecks, possesses a long neck. She has a square head and long, wavy blue hair. On her torso she only wears an open dark purple jacket, which ends halfway down her chest, as well as a bandolier across her chest. She also wears dark purple vertically striped pants and a dark purple bowler hat, as well as an ammunition belt on her waist. Personality Effilée seems to be loyal to her family and crew, as she took part in the plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Effilée has authority over lower ranking members of her crew. Her combat powers and abilities are unknown, but she is presumably strong as she is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Effilée possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. The anime shows her with somewhat decent reaction time, dodging bullets bounced back at her (though with slight panic). Weapons During the attempt to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Effilée wielded a Walker. In her concept art, she was shown wielding a pistol and a rifle-like gun at the same time. In the anime, she shows decent marksmanship with her pistols, landing several shots on Luffy. History Past Effilée was born 47 years ago to Big Mom and a snakeneck man, as the fourth of a set of sororal quadruplets, following Mondée, Amande, and Hachée. Whole Cake Island Arc Effilée attended the tea party and wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Sanji. After Pudding failed to execute Sanji as was planned, Charlotte Perospero bound the Vinsmoke Family with candy and Effilée and the other assassins prepared to kill them. However, they were immobilized after Capone Bege and Monkey D. Luffy caused Big Mom to unleash a devastating scream, and the Vinsmokes were freed. However, Bege and Luffy's assassination attempt failed, and after receiving mochi earplugs from Charlotte Katakuri, Effilée and her group prepared to shoot at the Vinsmokes. However, they were overwhelmed after the Vinsmokes put on their Raid Suits and attacked. The Big Mom Pirates eventually got the upper hand, but Big Mom's Tamatebako exploded after falling off the Whole Cake Chateau, causing the Chateau and everyone on it to fall to the ground far below. However, the Big Mom Pirates' falls were broken when Streusen turned part of the Chateau into cake. Effilée later went to Nuts Island where she watched on as Amande tried to stop Big Mom during her rampage. Later, when Luffy and a captured Brulee were running away from a rampaging Big Mom, Effilée shattered a mirror that Luffy was just about to go through with her gunfire. She then fired at Luffy, but he bounced the bullets back at her, causing her to panic while avoiding the bullets. Luffy then ran away and Effilée prepared to shoot, but she chose not to after Brulee cried out in fear of getting shot by accident. She then continued to chase after Luffy until he escaped by jumping onto the rooftops. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano Country, Effilée accompanied her mother and crew as they attempted to climb the waterfall on the Queen Mama Chanter. However, they are attacked by King, causing their ship to fall back down and Big Mom to go missing. Later, as her siblings discussed about what they should do now that Big Mom was missing, Effilée stood near the edge of the ship and looked out towards the sea. Major Battles Filler Battles *Effilée vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Her name comes from amande effilée, French for "flaked almond", which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates, and like her quadruplet sisters is based on an almond dish. Her official English name, Effiler, is the unconjugated form of Effilée. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Effilée pl:Charlotte Effilée it:Charlotte Effilée ru:Шарлотта Эфиле Category:Human Hybrids Category:Snakeneck Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Snipers